Paper frog, Paper birds, Paper rose
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Blaise didn't know why but he started giving Luna origami presents.... One shot.


Blaise quickly folded up a piece of paper into a frog origami before charming it with a spell. The frog seemed to suddenly spring to life as it began to jump up and down on the table. He then charmed it to hop over to Loony Lovegood who just happened to be sitting next to the Golden Trio.

He resumed to eating his breakfast before anybody could tell who had sent Loony the frog and he chuckled when he saw the confused looks on the Golden Trio. All of their faces amused him in their own special ways.

The look on Potty and Weasleby's face showed pure jealousy and anger. They probably guessed that it was from a guy and they were right. It was known that the two of them both had a crush on Loony so it wasn't a wonder to see their expression the way it was. Mudblood's also had the jealous look except their was a touch of hurt to it. Everybody knew that she liked Weasleby and seeing that he was getting jealous over somebody sending Loony a swan origami was hurting her.

Blaise found the look on Luna's face interesting. She didn't seem surprised nor delighted. She was looking at it intently and poked at it several times with her wand as if she was experimenting with its ability to do something. She then muttered something to herself before directly looking at Blaise in the eyes, catching him completely off guard. It was as if she knew that he had been sneaking glances at her the whole time.

His breath caught itself in his throat and suddenly he couldn't breathe. The power of her blue-grey eyes over his green ones were intoxicating and he suddenly found that she was in fact quite beautiful after looking at her for long enough. Her skin was pale and white as snow, emanating a luminous light when dark. Her dirty blonde her ran over her chest and down to her waist in beautiful wavy lengths that looked akin to the gentle waves of the ocean on a sunny day. Her lips were the right size and her body was curvy in all the right places. He saw a smile appear on her lips and he smiled back without realising before he felt a painful smack to his head.

"Oi, Blaise! Pass me the salt already! You deaf? I've been asking you for ages!" Draco sneered from next to him.

Blaise shoved the salt to Draco before turning to look at Luna again but she was gone. He searched in Great Hall from his seat in vain for her without anybody knowing, only to see that she had left the Great Hall as he saw a flash of dirty blonde hair leave through the door.

The next day, Blaise was in his care for magical creatures class. He had only taken the subject because everybody said that it was an easy pass. Hagrid had decided to make the class for today special by having the fifth and sixth years have class together. Blaise's class had missed an important class last year due to the escape of the creature so they were going to have the class with the fifth years to make up for it.

A sudden glow of white skin caught Blaise's eyes from across the field and he saw that Luna was in the fifth year class his class was to work with for the day. He gave her a faint smile, hoping that she wouldn't see it but felt a well hidden warmth in his heart when she gave him a smile through her eyes.

"We learnin bout yer wrackspurts we are." Hagrid began. "Nyone know wat they yer?"

Blaise frowned. Wrackspurts couldn't possibly exist. The book his great great grandfather had written said so.

"You ugly thing, Wrackspurts don't exist," Pansy said. "Everybody knows that."

Blaise noticed her enjoyment of attention that everybody was giving her.

"Yer they do," Hagrid argued. "They yer invisble they yer. That is why yer people don't believe in yer. Me father proved they do yer exist."

"If they are invisible, how'd you know if they've escaped last year then? You can't see them." Millicent Bullstrode joined in.

"Well, yer human. Humans can't see yer Wrackspurts." Hagrid said.

"You aren't human?" Pansy asked. "Oh right. So it's true what-"

A sudden soft dreamy voice stopped Pansy from continuing with her degrading of Hagrid and Blaise looked to across of him to find that Luna was talking.

"Wrackspurts do exist," she said. "You need retrospecs."

"You really are loony aren't you Loony?" Pansy said. "Do you seriously think a pair of glasses can help you see something that doesn't exist?"

"We can't see air but we all believe it's there." Blaise suddenly said without realising.

"Nough with the arguing yer lot! Or tis detention for all of yer" Hagrid said.

He ignored the angered eyes from Pansy and told everybody to leave her to cool down.

He couldn't believe he had just sided with Luna. He hoped nobody realised it.

Class continued with everybody looking at an empty cage as Hagrid went on about what Wrackspurts were. As time went, Blaise secretly folded up an origami swan with one hand and charmed it with a spell to get it to fly over to Luna. He didn't know what made him want to make a paper gift for her, but he found that he enjoyed doing it for her.

He saw a smile appear on her face when it landed on her shoulder. Nobody noticed the paper swan as the sudden booming of Hagrid's voice had caused them all to glare at the old giant.

Neither Blaise or Luna seemed to have heard the sudden booming as they found themselves trapped in each others gaze. Her blue-grey eyes immobilised Blaise and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. A sudden smile appeared on her lips. Blaise wondered if she knew he had given her the swan as their gaze broke. The momentary gaze had lasted only five seconds, but to Blaise it had felt like time had stopped especially for them.

A week had gone since the special Care for Magical Creatures class and Blaise had folded and made her seven more paper birds for each day, a nightingale, a lark, a raven, an eagle, a hawk, an owl, and a lovebird. He found himself growing to like her though he wouldn't admit it.

He was sitting in the same place for lunch today as usual and he could see that Luna was sitting with the Golden Trio as usual. She had brought with her a cage today and he was surprised to see that she was keeping his paper bird gifts inside it. They all seemed to be flying about inside in harmony, and since they were pretty small, they all had enough space. He chuckled when he saw his first gift, a frog, hop onto the swan, causing it to crash onto the bottom of the cage, startling Luna.

Looking at Potty and Weasleby who were sat on either side of her, he saw that they were glaring at the cage of birds with anger. Blaise was surprised with himself that nobody had figured out who had sent her the gifts.

"Oi Blaise! What you laughing about?" Draco asked. "You're looking quite smug there. What've you been up to?"

"Nothing." Blaise answered.

Draco didn't question him further but was looking at the cage that Luna had on her lap.

"What the hell is that?" Draco muttered. "She's loony all right, keeping a bunch of paper birds in that cage. They're not even real! She's wasting good owl food on them." He turned to face Blaise. "Come on. As soon as she leaves this hall. We'll track her down and ruin her pretty little birds."

Blaise didn't answer his 'best friend' and just looked at Luna with a confused feeling in his heart. He hadn't liked the sound of Draco's voice, or his intentions with her birds. In fact, as soon as he had heard it, he wanted to protect her and beat the crap out of Draco. He couldn't possibly be in love with her... right?

A couple of minutes later, Luna stood up. Weasleby stood up immediately after her and had grabbed a hold of her hand, much to the surprise of Blaise and Mudblood. The two exchanged words for a while, and during that time, Luna had been trying to get him to release his grip on her hand. After what seemed like forever, Weasleby let go of her and she left the hall with her birds.

"Come on." Draco said, after ordering everybody except for Blaise to stay.

The two boys walked out of the hall without causing anybody to feel suspicious about them, but Blaise could feel Weasleby and Potty's gaze on the back of his head. Draco spotted Luna a little a head of them and told Blaise to quicken in pacing.

The boys ended up following Luna up to the astronomy tower and had to hide themselves behind the door as Luna shut the door behind her.

Blaise looked at Draco's eyes to find maliciousness scribbles all over them. He felt a sudden protectiveness over Luna and wanted to stop Draco from doing whatever he was going to do. But before he could saw anything, Draco cast a silencing charm in the room before slamming the door open and dragging Blaise inside with him. He then shut the door behind him and looked at Luna.

"Well, well, well. Loony Lovegood, long time no bullying," Draco said. "What's that you're holding? Birds? Or scrap paper?"

Blaise felt ashamed of himself as Draco continued to degrade Luna with mean and harsh words before grabbing the cage of birds away from her. He just stood silently as Draco continued with whatever, and he could see Luna, pleading him not to do anything to harm the paper birds.

"No! Draco! No!" Luna pleaded, as he grabbed a bird out of the cage and tore it to pieces.

"We're not in first name terms!" he hissed. "And it's only paper! They aren't alive you stupid blood traitor! Your belief in the reality of paper birds is absurd as your belief in nargles and wrackspurts!"

Draco ended up tearing all of the paper animals before letting the paper bits drop onto the floor like snow. His icy eyes looked into Blaise's for a moment and he smirked.

"I say that's a job well done," he said. "Thanks for watching my back, Blaise. Let's go."

Draco made his way out of the Astronomy tower room and Blaise followed him, only after allowing himself to look one more time at the crying figure of Luna. He felt his heart ache as he walked down the stairs. Her tears falling down her cheeks kept replaying in his mind and he felt a sudden urge to hug her. When they made it down, he told Draco he left something in the Astronomy tower. Draco muttered about needing to go for a bit of shagging with Pansy and left Blaise in a matter of seconds.

When Draco was out of sight, Blaise immediately ran up the stairs as fast as he could to find that Luna was still crying on the same spot. He was speechless and couldn't seem to find any words to say. Blaise was usually good with girls, but he didn't seem to know what to do with Luna, she was a goddess.

"Blaise, Draco killed your birds," Luna suddenly said through tears. "I was going to thank you today for the presents, but then I couldn't because he killed them."

Blaise still didn't know what to say. Half an hour later, Luna ended up in his arms and he was caressing her cheeks carefully as if afraid to hurt her any further. He didn't remember how they had ended up in such a position but knew that this was the best moment of his life. He found that Luna fitted perfectly in his arms as she was quite small.

He pushed a tendril of loose hair away from her face and he looked into her blue-grey eyes with awe. They still had the same powerful effect it had made on him a week back or so. He found his hands making its way into his pocket and he took a piece of paper out and quickly folded it into a paper rose. He lifted it up and gave it to Luna, his heart lifted as he heard her crying stopped.

"It's a gift from me to you," he said.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the gift.

She held it in her left hand and released her right hand from around his neck. Blaise's arms were still around her waist and he held her closely to him as if afraid of losing her. Her hands reached into her own pocket and she took something out.

"It's for you, a gift from me to you," she said in a dreamy voice.

Blaise looked at it and found that it was a beer bottle cap. He found the gift weird but also found that it was the best present he had ever received in his life for some strange reason.

"It's a bottle cap necklace," she said, revealing the string that was supposed to hold the bottle cap.

She helped him put it on and he smiled at her.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said. "I'm in love with Loony Lovegood."

He then leaned forward and down and kissed her and moaned when he heard her uneven breathing that showed that she was completely taken away by him. He held her even more tightly in his arms and lifted her up to sit her on his lap as he was a kind of tall for her to reach. They soon found a rhythm in their snogging and he enjoyed every touch his tongue was getting inside of her mouth. When they stopped kissing, he found himself breathless.

"Is this actually happening?" Blaise asked Luna. "Or is this a dream."

"Dreams do come true, Blaise," Luna said with a sigh. "I guess this is happening."

"Are you still upset about the paper birds?" Blaise asked.

"I've got your paper rose so I'm fine." Luna said. "I've also got your love so I'm happier."

The two then walked down the stairs hand in hand and ignored the curious and surprised looks of everyone when they saw them. Blaise didn't care if his reputation was ruined by this. He had Luna and that was all that mattered. He also had origami. It had helped him find his enamouring of Luna.

_A/N I hope you enjoy this story! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I'VE MADE ANY MISTAKES! Flames and reviews accepted._


End file.
